My Little Pony: Canterlot Academy
by Cupcake2244
Summary: This is based off of another story that was canceled...IT IS A MAGIC SCHOOL!i need your OC's and would love you to enroll them just fill out the form in the story and dont forget to leave a REAL review of how the story is going! RATED JUST T IN CASE!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTL EPONY OR THE ORIGINAL STORY! Okay!Heres the deal….a few years ago my favorite fanfiction gaot um well…..CANCELLED!I am forever trying my best to um..resurrect it!Im not bad at drawing on computers or tablets either so expect a comic on it soon!Okay I am excepting OC's but you have to "enroll" them! Here is the form for enrolling your student: Name: Age: (Freshman 14-15,Sophmore 15-16,Junior 16-17,Senior 18-19) Type of pony: (e.g unicorn,Pegasus,earth pony) or dragons) Okay this part is from the original story:Your Oc can end up in the flower gardens,Forest Chambers or The Water is based on there type of pony. Earth Ponies/Unicorns:Flower Gardens(pegasi also if they request it Forest Chambers: Usually for Dragons and Unicorns/Earth And finally the Cloud Legacy(forgot the name) this dorm is for pegasi ONLY! I added this part: Each student will dorm with 2 other people consisiting the same gender! Each student will also get a pixie friend to help and uide them through school. You must also tell me your pixie/fairy friend is like: Anything I missed: Sexual standard: (do thy like boys girls or theyre up for anything?) Pet? :(optional) Hair color,eye colr clohes/looks: Each student will have pony ears,and a tail and will look human AND LASTLY from the original story:Pegasi learn about the weather,Earth ponies learn about planting food etc. Unicorns learn magic and spells and dragons learn to protect Ponyville(where theyre from) 


	2. A WORM WELCOMINGSORT OF!

**OKAY GUYS i know its been a while since i started the story..OKAY here are things coming up i the story**

**.see who can hold there hand on the taco truck the longst(winner gets to take a friend anywhere in the world!)**

**.a dance (no lovey dovey stuff..okay maybe a lil bit)**

**.the pixie/fairy friends are TOTALLY COMPLETELY OPPTIONAL!**

**OKAY LETS GET DIS PARTY STARTED!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO** NOT** OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR THE ORIGINAL STORY I AM RESSURECTING AND CONTINUING! **

* * *

****Twilight was in a car,not her car but a couldn't wait to meet new friends and possibly see her old was also pumped up for the magic and new spells she would learn.

(music playing in car)

Twiight:Uh...Mr. Bus Driver...?

Bus Driver:(sighs)ugh what?!

Twilight:Oh..um if it isn't too much trouble...how far exactly are we till my destination...?!

Bus Driver:Well How should I know?!IM JUST A BUS DRIVER FOR PETES SAKE!

Twilight:Uh..um okay never mind...

(AKWARD SILENCE)

(twilight looks at window And breaks silence)

Twilight:SO..!she said louder than she meant SOO NIce of you to take me to this new scgholl and I hope-

(pulls up near school)\

Bus Driver:WAIIIT!

Twilight:(breathing heavily)WH-WH-WH-WHAT HAPPENED?!

Bus Driver i was going to say PAY ME NOW before you RUDELY INTERUPPTED ME!

Twilight:oh...geez okay

(twilight digs in purse throwing out:juice,pens,a microwave,pizza box,and a book)

(twilight looks at machine)Hmmm lets see how much do i owe you...?

Bus Driver:(looks at machine)That'll be $75.00 this time

Twilight:(still digging in bag)Okay heres your-(looks at hand then at machine) SEVENTY FIVE DOLLARS?!

Bus Driver:Yeah it was a 5 hour drive...

Twilight:Uh..w-will y-you accept th-th-th-this ch-ch-ch-cheesburger?

Bus Driver:Eh...ILL TAKE IT BUT YOU STILL OWE ME SEVENTY FIVE BUCKS!

Twilight:well...i d-d...hadda...moley(muttering)

Bus Driver:What?Speak up Sparky!

Twilight:I dont ...hadda...moley(still muttering)

Bus Driver:WHAT

DID

YOU

SAY?!

Twilight:(in frustration)


	3. Chapter 3:A WORM WELCOMINGSORT OF p2

**OKAY I KNOW THE STORY KINDA CUT OFF SOHERES THE RETS OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MY LITTEL PONY or the story i am resurecting**

* * *

Twilight:(in frustaration and loudly)I...

DONT...

HAVE...

THE...

MONEy!

Bus Driver:OH?IS THAT ALL?WELL,FOR BEING SO DANG HONEST I HAVE A **VERY**

SPECIAL SUPRISE FOR YA!

Twilight:F-f-f-for me?!

Bus Driver:AW YEAH KID!ALL YA GOTTA DO IS CLOSE YA EYES!

Twilight:C-Close my eyes?  
Bus Driver:Yeah just close your eyes...

Twilight:W-well okay!(closes eyes tightly)

Bus Driver(kicks twilight on the street along with her luggage)

Bus Driver:NOW,AINT THAT A GREAT SUPRISE!?

Twilight:NO!NOT..AT...ALL!

Bus Driver:REALLY?!Because it just worm my little heart.(starts engne and drives away)

Twilight:(still on street...okay fine sidewalk..)

(Twilght scrathes her head)

Twlight:W-w-where am I...?(gasps)**CANTERLOT ACADEMY SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED!**

**I CANT WAIT!**

* * *

And neither should you hehe its actually my birthday today 10/15/13..but no biggie..

**TO BE THATS ALL FOR CHAPTER 1!Ocs will start appearing in chapters 3-4 and will be regular characters well..the first 20 that is..You see i cat have all your Ocs appering at once so uh..first 20 will be in the while series heheh**

**WELL THATS ALL FOLKS!**

**THE END...**

**...IS JUST THE BEGGINING...**

**AT A NEW SCHOOL YEAR...**

**AT CANTERLOT ACADEMY..**

**..A SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED!**

**NOTICCE:**

**I WANT A HELPER WHO HAS IDEAS FOR THE STORY 1 BOY AND 1 GIRL! **

**THAT IS ALL..FOR NOW!**


	4. THINGS TO KNOW

HELLO PEPLE I know i keep taking breaks between chapters but i want my assistants before i start getting that much into the story but next REAL chapter should be added today or tomorrow!

* * *

**I already found my boy assistant i wont however say his name till i get an okay with him.**

**MAJOR STUFF COMING UP IN THE STORY:**

**I want twilight to get a bf for the dance so she wont be leaning towards a goody-goody guy whos a nerd outside-ish but awsome and kind THE ONE I REAAALLY WANNA DO WHICH IS A guy who can sing and play guitar to go with that opposites attract thing!**

**i already have the written part for her meeting the bad guy opposites attract...**

**here it is:**

**(Twilight speed walking towards bench)**

**(boy spped walking after her)**

**twi sits on the bench and the boy says:Y-Youre twilight Sparkle...right?**

**Twi:Y-y-yes but how in the hay did you know my name?!**

**Boy:Not important now but listen...i saw you the other day on that motorcycle and...and as soon as you passed by...i felt..like...like i knew you ya know?**

**Twi:No,i dont i do know that me passing by SOME GUY who is supposedly my soul mate is C-C-CRAAZY!**

**Boy:Love maake you do (in a singing voice)C-r-a-a-a-a-zy things.**

**Twi:UGH I AM NOT IN LOVE!**

* * *

i have more of it but in case i didnt spoil too much...SOL IM LETTING YOU GUYS DECIDE!

WHO DO YOU VOTE FOR AS TWILIGHTS PERECT MATCH?!

Bad boy in the short sneak peek above?!

OR a umm goody-goody who ALWAYS plays by da rules?!

either way will resolve in Rarity starting a speed dating booth for Twilight and depending on your votes will determine-well id rather not say more...

Bye guys MORE COMING SOON ANND I STILL NEED A GIRL ASSISTANT!

_**BYE!THAT IS ALL..**_


End file.
